


Go to Sleep

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: #LetDickSleep2k17, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “I'm the fast one, so why was Roy called Speedy?” Wally repeated, sounding far too awake for… Dick glanced at the clock. Far too awake for just past three in the morning.





	Go to Sleep

“Why was Roy called Speedy?  _ I’m  _ the fast one.”

Dick groaned into his pillow, blearily blinking awake. “Wuh?”

“I'm the fast one, so why was Roy called Speedy?” Wally repeated, sounding far too awake for… Dick glanced at the clock. Far too awake for just past three in the morning.

“Wally, why? Go to sleep.”

“I can't sleep, because I can't stop thinking about it,” Wally replied, and oh god he was flipping on the bedside lamp. “Remember our first day as a team? Some kid thought I was Speedy, and they were right to think that. If someone on the team was going to have that name, shouldn't it have been the speedy one?”

Dick whined for his loss of sleep because he knew Wally wasn’t going to let him get any until he got some type of answer. “It was years ago, does it matter anymore?”

“Yes it matters! Don't you get how weird it is?” Wally looked contemplative. “Maybe I should call Roy and ask him. Do you think he'll be awake? It's kinda late.”

“I don’t think you should do that. Maybe it was how fast he shot things?” Dick did not have the mental capabilities for this right now.

“C’mon babe, take this seriously. I could shoot an arrow faster than him,” Wally huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

“You don’t know how to shoot arrows.”

“I could learn! I could learn in the time it takes him to shoot one. And then I could shoot one faster.” Wally extracted himself from Dick’s arms to get out of bed and start pacing. 

Dick pouted at the loss of warmth and grabbed Wally’s pillow to hug in place of him. The pillow at least wouldn’t keep him awake with stupid questions. “But you wouldn’t do it well, not as good as Roy at least.”

“But I'd do it faster than Roy; which is the whole point.”

“You were Kid Flash,” Dick groaned, “You already had a name that made sense.”

“I'm not saying that I wanted to be called Speedy. That's a stupid name.” Wally rolled his eyes and then frowned. “Don't tell Roy I said that. Anyway, I'm not saying I wanted that, Kid Flash is way cooler, but that if someone was going to be called Speedy then it should have been me based on my powers.”

“I’m telling Roy you said that just because I have to be awake right now.” This was not how he’d imagined waking up when he went to bed an hour ago.

“What? Dick, no!” Wally waved his arms in a clear ‘abort’ gesture. “He’ll try to shoot me with one of his arrows!”

“Which he might be able to do faster than you can run.” Dick knew there was no way that was possible but he was also tired.

“Absolutely not. He'd get me in my sleep.”

Dick sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “Wally, we were heroes before we were a team. Maybe he didn’t consider it when he took the name, which was before you got your powers.”

“Huh.” Wally stopped moving, head tilting as he thought about it. “Yeah… that makes sense. Okay.”

In the blink of an eye he'd replaced his pillow in Dick’s arms.

“Can we sleep now?” Dick mumbled, already snuggling back up against Wally.

“Yeah, sorry about waking you up.” He placed a kiss to Dick’s forehead.

“As long as you’re good now. And don’t forget to say sorry to Roy after I tell him.”

“I'm not saying sorry to him; he changed names for a reason. He knows it's a dumb name. He’s just going to be mad at me for saying it.”

“Okay, it’s your ass he’s going to shoot.” Dick was already falling back asleep.

Things were quiet for about thirty seconds, and then, “but seriously, shouldn't it have still been an arrow name?”

“Wally,” Dick groaned, hitting him in the face with his pillow.

“Okay, okay. Sleep. Right. Sorry.”

Dick fell asleep before Wally could bring up anything else for the night.


End file.
